A New Beginning
by Ziva David 7889
Summary: This is my first Matrix ffc so i hope that you all enjoy. What happened if Neo was given a second chance by the machines and so did Trinity but she's been in come since then.... I suck at summary's promise the story is better than this, RR
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or anything they belong to the Wachowski Brothers and the WB, only the plot is mine.

**A/N:** Ok this is my first Matrix fanfict so please everyone be kind and let me know what you all think; I will try my best to do a great work. Also this is after The Revolutions so there is spoilers, now enjoy.

**Chapter One: A New Life**

It had been a full year since Neo had finally stopped the war against the machines. Sightless and alone, though he now knew never alone, he fought all his enemies in one final stand. Trinity had fallen, seemingly, and he remembered briefly the explosion of pain that seared his soul. He now understood that was necessary, for her to die in his arms, in order to give him the emotional weaponry to stand against a world of Smiths. Toe to toe, blow to blow, Smith was dead. Gone. Utterly and irrevocably.

In the same moment that the entity known as Smith was forever deleted from the Matrix, Zion had been saved. Many however had died before that day, and any feelings of relief Neo had were tinged with a sadness that would never leave him. Trinity however lived. Not dead at all it seemed, but so close to death that he could not tell the difference.

He went back to her, and kissed her for what he thought to be the final time, to find the tiniest of pulses beating within. She lived. Depending on which time Neo asked, the Oracle's explanation was that while one lived, both would live. Or instead if one DID die, the other would die also. So for an entire year they had lived together, in what was now known as New Zion. Zion with a hope for a future.

Neo wondered if it was maybe the machines that had saved his very life, to give him a second chance. All scars healed, even his sight restored to his damaged eyes. Instead of giving thanks however Neo was torn with rage that seemingly nothing could be done for Trinity. For a year she had remained in a coma. Half dead and not quite alive; a state of vagueness and ambiguity. Still, Neo was with her, day in day out.

Morpheus and Niobe, reunited, were happy, yet lived their lives doing what little they could to ease Neo's suffering; which wasn't much. Likewise, Zee and Link were finally living a life without worry. Without the all consuming fear that either would lose the other to the machines. New Zion had begun again, and though the visible signs of war had been largely repaired, every survivor remembered. Not a single soul did, or ever could forget even a single minute of the horror they endured. Still, in a fashion, each and all took the steps toward a new life together.

All but Neo. As expected he spent every waking hour caring for his one; Trinity. And often he had to be practically sedated in order to rest, however briefly. He had never left her side, and had never given up hope that she would be brought fully back. Not for even a moment that anyone knew did he waiver. But his dreams? Such haunting nightmares gripped the little sleep he had that he always woke up as tired as when he closed his eyes. This was for him a living nightmare.

But as if this wasn't complicated enough things had complicated when they found out that Trinity had been returned just barely alive, but also pregnant. Neo hadn't known, he didn't even know if Trinity had known, so ever since the Doctors had told him he had been left to worry for both Trinity and their unborn child.

Unexpectedly to some Neo reacted to the news with panic. He didn't know what to do or even what would happen. So many questions and no-one to reassure him. Leaving Neo not able to do a thing. What hurt most was that Neo knew he couldn't do much to help her; after all in the real world he was only a human. Just a man he thought, not a magician who could make everything better with a snap of his fingers. He found he still had some of his new found powers, but no where as many as he did in the Matrix.

Morpheus was the one who managed to calm him originally, telling him that Doctors had assured him they could save the baby, even with Trinity in her current state.

"And Trin?" Neo has asked. "What happens to her?"

Morpheus couldn't answer, after all he didn't know. And so it was that Neo lived in what had been set up to function as a hospital room with Trinity.

The time was getting closer, Neo could tell. Monitoring her signs minute by minute. When it was decided the child was finally due, the Doctors took the necessary steps to induce the baby, so as to place as little additional stress as possible upon the mother. For 8 nerve wracking hours Neo waited, wondering if in the end he'd be forced to make the decision as to which life to safe. But in the end it didn't come to that. Through it all, even when Trinity suddenly stopped breathing, and had to be assisted, soundlessly and incredibly a baby daughter had been handed to him. Trinity remained as she had before, alive only thanks to the machines connected to her, yet their baby daughter in his arms, healthy and loud once she had found her lungs. A daughter. Neo cried, and from a place he could not explain came the name Zoey. So it was that Neo had Trinity AND Zoey to care for.

Zoey had dark hair and Trinity's beautiful blue eyes. It hurt Neo sometimes to see how much she looked like her mother, though he had little doubt that she would be as strong as her mother too. Now however Neo needed no-one to tell him that he had someone else that depended on him besides Trinity. Someone that needed all his love and attention. While Niobe and Zee were always ready to help with the baby, they never took it personally when Neo declined. As the days became weeks and a few more months Neo still hadn't stopped visiting Trinity. He would now tell her about their baby girl and how strong and beautiful she was.

It started like just another morning. Like all the ones before it after Zoey was born. Neo; watching little Zoey sleeping and his heart ached that Trinity wasn't there to share it with him. She was almost a whole year old now, and getting more beautiful with each passing day. Looking more and more like her mother. Neo been teaching Zoey to walk, and was even trying to urge her to say 'daddy' and 'mummy'. So lost in his thoughts that he didn't immediately notice a knock at his door. It took a second harder knock to bring him back from his thoughts. Slowly he stood from where he sat in Zoey's room and quietly walked to the door; opening it to be greeted by Morpheus.

"Neo." Morpheus nodded.

"Morpheus, is everything ok?" Neo asked now. He could tell, could FEEL it was something. Emotion traced its way into Morpheus' eyes.

He nodded. "Neo something's happened. It's... Trinity. She's woken, finally."

The look on his friend's face indicated there was more news to deliver yet.

"Tell me all of it, PLEASE," Neo said in a half-whisper. "Is she asking for me?"

"Neo ...the truth of it is that it looks like she has amnesia. But it may be only temporary." Morpheus sighed and looked away.

"You mean she doesn't remember anything?" Neo couldn't believe it, he may have his soul-mate back from the dead, but she might not remember a moment of them.

"Yes, she doesn't remember most of the past. But... Well you were right. All those hours you sat by her side and talked to her; she remembers a lot of what you told her. She knows about Zoey and a lot of what you said to her. She wants to see Zoey but I suggested you should talk with her first."

"We don't know if she will get her memory back?" Neo's eyes could show how much he hoped that the answer was yes.

Morpheus understood Neo's anguish and did his best to reassure him. "That, only time will tell my friend. She went through more than you and I can imagine. She's physically fine but a little weak. You can fill her in about everything that's happened. Neo when I left her she was scared and very confused. Everything will have to be done very carefully." Morpheus explained looking directly into Neo's eyes.

His worried look became a half smile. "But she's back. I got her back?"

Morpheus' former look of worry completely faded. "We all did Neo. All our prayers have been answered."

Neo was not yet prepared to let his worry ease completely. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. I came not just to give you the news but as well as to take care of Zoey while you go see Trinity."

"Zoey is s still sleeping," Neo said, once more becoming the doting, caring father. "The bottles are in the kitchen and her bag is…" Neo didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying.

"I know where everything is, now go."

Neo nodded, not waiting to be told twice. He ran off in the direction of the Zion hospital, knowing the layout so well he could have found Trinity's room with his eyes closed. It took only a few minutes to reach her room and he found her sitting on the bed looking at the Doctor as he walked in the room.

"Trin are you ok?" Neo stopped his approach toward her at the foot of her bed. His brown eyes searching her face and eyes for any sign that she knew who he was.

"Sorry but do I know you?" she asked looking at him. She looked tired but otherwise exactly as he left her so many days, weeks, and months before.

"Yes," Neo nodded as he sighed. "I was with you when you were brought in. I've been by your side ever since, talking to you."

He waited to see what reaction this small piece of information might have.

She smiled slightly. "Oh, I knew your voice was familiar to me. You are...," she searched among the information she had taken in since she awakened. "Neo; is that right?"

For the way she asked Neo could see she wasn't 100 sure who he was. Her blue eyes showed how confused she was.

Neo nodded; at least she remembered his name. Or someone had told her.

The doctor smiled at them "Well Trinity, so far your results are good. But we are going to have to insist you stay a while longer for observation and more tests. I need to see how you react to everything around you."

She nodded understanding. "What about my memory?" she asked looking at the doctor.

He gave a slight shrug before he could stop himself. "Only time will tell, you'll have to be patient. Many times it comes back completely."

"And the other times?" she asked quickly.

Neo grinned inwardly; she still had her sharpness about her. "Don't try to force it," the Doctor replied. "Please, take it easy." Looking towards Neo the Doctor continued. "She'll have lots of questions, but you'll have to take it slow, give her time to absorb everything and above all don't do or say anything that will cause her distress."

Neo nodded. "I won't." The Doctor nodded, satisfied, and left Neo and Trinity to be alone.

"It's odd that I don't remember you," Trinity said with a smile. "After all the time you spent with me, and the fact that we have a daughter together."

"You know about that?"

She nodded. "The Doctor told me.

"Trinity...," he started. "I understand that all this is going to be a little hard for you." He walked closer to her and took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Neo," she said, trying his name again, and felt something familiar in its tone. "I remember most of what you told me while I was asleep. You said how much in love we were. As well as all the stories."

"Trin I never stopped loving you. I loved you all that time, I still do. You are my world; you and our daughter are everything to me. Everyone here knows our story; they know how in love we were." He slowly took her hands in his making her look up at him.

"Neo, what if I don't remember?"

"That doesn't matter," he replied simply.

"So you're saying you'll stay with me even knowing that I don't remember almost anything that happened before?" she asked her blue eyes locked upon his brown.

He nodded "The idea of leaving you never crossed my mind. We went through so much together. Trin, nothing will stop me from being there and for you, unless you yourself ask me to go."

She gently stroked his cheek, Neo leaned in her touch, how he missed her soft and gentle touch.

"I feel something, just being with you."

"What?"

She smiled "Something good."

"So you're happy for me to …?" he started, but Trinity didn't let him finish.

"Yes, I want you to stay with me, I feel something, I really do and you really showed me how much you love me. If you can please just be patient..."

Neo grinned and kissed her cheek "I have plenty of patience. After all I waited all my life for you."

She grinned with him "Was that a long time?"

"Not as long as the forever we'll have together," he answered. "Found you again, and I don't intend to let you go ever again."

Trinity stroked his cheek again and smiled, yet Neo could see she seemed a little nervous about something. She slowly started to lean in close to him, their lips just inches apart, Neo moved too and soon their lips touched and locked in a sweet and gentle kiss that lasted many minutes.

"I remember that," she said. Their lips met again.

Morpheus smiled, contentedly. He was worried enough about how this meeting that Neo had prayed for would go. From the open doorway of her hospital room he watched them kiss again. At his side Link, also nervous and relieved that Trinity had awoken likewise smiled.

"There are some things in this world that will never change," Morpheus whispered, still smiling.

Link nodded and smiled too "We better go, leave them alone for a little."

Morpheus nodded agreement and they left Neo and Trinity alone. Neither had any idea they had been watched, and right now didn't care. After a few minutes the kiss ended; their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed.

"I missed you," Neo whispered slowly opening his eyes to look at her.

"I can tell." She laughed, her eyes still locked on his.

He grinned remembering the last time they shared these same words, and Trinity stroked his cheek, all the while her eyes never leaving his.

"Neo……."

"You want to see our daughter."

She nodded. For Neo it was just like before when they could read each other's thoughts, but this time he knew that after waking and being told you had a child it was only natural.

"You will see her." His smile became a beam. "She is beautiful Trin," he continued proudly. "She looks SO much like you; she even has your beautiful eyes." Neo grinned now stroking her cheek too.

"I can't wait to see her," Trinity smiled back, enjoying his gentle touch.

"She is a princess, our princess. I will bring her in later so you can finally meet her."

Trinity smiled and hugged him tight. After the initial shock she was now feeling so happy and safe. Just a few minutes before she recalled feeling frightened and lost but now she was feeling as if everything made sense. Just been with him and in his arms, she felt as if this was her natural place. She felt complete.

Neo smiled and hugged her back kissing her cheek gently.

"I'm never letting go, "he whispered.

"I'm never letting go either." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Morpheus returned back at Neo's home; Niobe had a now awake Zoey resting on her lap. Zoey was very calm and smiled as she hugged her teddy bear. Niobe looked up when the door opened.

"How is Trinity?" she asked, as concerned yet hopeful.

"For what we saw very well," Morpheus grinned.

"Why do you say that?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

"Just like before, their lips were locked tight together."

Niobe grinned now understanding "That has to be a great sign. I'm sure she will want to see Zoe soon."

Morpheus nodded and took a seat next to her "I believe she will." He picked the little girl and kissed her cheek "Is she ok? She seems very quiet."

"She's been like that since she woke. She's had her breakfast, but as she's been a little unusually quiet," Niobe explained watching the little girl rest her head on Morpheus shoulder.

"Do you think it may be because Trinity is back?" Morpheus asked.

"Maybe somehow Zoey has some kind of connection with her mother, even though she wasn't there. I wouldn't be at all surprised."

"Yes, I remember Neo suggesting that. Do you think we should take her to them?"

"I don't know, maybe we should let them have some time alone, Neo will come for her when its time." Niobe smiled and stood up "I need to go to the market. Shall I take her or leave her with you?"

Morpheus looked at Zoey and smiled, an unexpected soft side coming through as he addressed the little girl. "What you say angel? Do you want to go with Aunt Niobe?"

Zoey giggled as if this were her way of answering, and in response Morpheus and Niobe laughed.

The three left the house towards the market while back at the hospital Neo and Trinity were still lost in each other; Neo catching her up on a little of what she missed. As per Doctor's orders he tried not to overload her. Eventually Trinity asked about how they were together and he started explaining how it was that they met, how their relationship started, how they saved each other's life and of course about the war. He also told her his fear that her would never hold her again.

"Now I can't believe that I don't remember anything of that but thank you for telling me all this."

"You will remember, I'm sure your memory will be back just give it some time and everything will come back to you." Neo smiled.

"I know, I will try to be patient." She smiled.

"Now how are you feeling? Tired?"

Trinity shook her head "I'm ok, not tired. You?" she asked looking at him in the eyes once again.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He stroked her cheek smiling back.

"It must have been hard to take care of Zoey all this time."

"I had some help, Zee and Niobe helped me a lot with her, even Morpheus did. He loves her like she was his own; you know he always looked at you like you were his own daughter so you can imagine how much he loves our little girl." Neo explained.

Trinity smiled "He seems to be a great man, kind and with a huge heart but also very strong."

"Yes he is also he doesn't care what other people think about him."

She smiled "I want to meet everyone."

"And they will all want to know you're back. But take it easy." Neo kissed her forehead gently.

In the market Niobe and Morpheus where enjoying the open air, smiling. Morpheus still holding Zoey, the little girl was looking everywhere, Niobe smiled as she thought what a good father Morpheus would make.

Zee saw them and walked over. She smiled and stroked Zoey's cheek making the little girl smile.

"Hi Zee, how are you?" Niobe smiled.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Great. You've heard?"

Zee grinned. "Everyone has. I can't believe it! Neo must be jumping out of his skin."

"And that means," Morpheus said, "This little one has her mummy back." Zee smiled as Zoey, centre of attention as ever giggled.

"Yes, it will be a very emotional moment when these two finally meet." Link said and all agreed.

"Which will be?" Zee started to ask. "When are they going to meet?" Zee was now choosing a few fruits too.

Link answered. "If it were me I'd want it straight away."

Morpheus agreed. "I'm sure Neo will think the same way."

It was a few hours later when Trinity was resting slightly that Neo returned. As soon as they saw him his friends filled him with questions.

"She's okay, really. A little tired, and missing someone." Neo watched his daughter and grinned.

"What does she know?" Morpheus asked.

"Pretty much everything," Neo replied. "As per Doctor's orders I took it slow. Still she seemed to deal with it all well and wants to see everyone."

"I'm happy to know that." Niobe started to gather Zoey's things. "What does she remember?"

Neo frowned. "Almost nothing."

"Give it time," Morpheus said reassuringly and Neo nodded. "How did this little one behave?" he asked.

"She was quiet the whole time, just started to fuss when she saw you. I think she knows that Trinity is back." Niobe said.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Neo said and picked her up. Niobe and Morpheus kissed Zoey's cheek and Neo left with the little girl, Morpheus was sure that this moment was going to be very special for the three of them, even more for Trinity and Zoey. The girl was still very little but he was almost sure that she understands what was happening, that she could feel that her mummy was awake. Neo smiled and once again kissed Zoey's cheek as he walked to the hospital, when he left to pick Zoey he saw how Trinity was anxious, he knew she was looking forward for this moment, to finally meet their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Zoey

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the reviews they mean a lot to me and now here it is ch 2, enjoy.

Chapter Two: Meeting Zoey

Neo knocked gently on Trinity's room door. He looked down to see Zoey, still quiet and content in his arms. Her head rested on Neo's shoulder.

"Come in." Trinity said, slightly tentatively. Neo noticed that.

Neo opened the door, smiling as he poked his head around the corner. Without waiting he walked in, and swung his body slightly so that as he approached Trinity could see her daughter. Zoey moved her head and looked at Trinity; the little girl smiled and right away moved her little arms towards her.

"Its looks like she already loves you." He said letting Trinity take Zoey.

Trinity held Zoey in her arms, as if she had been doing it all her life. She stroked the little girl's cheek; tears were already filling her beautiful blue eyes as she took in every feature of her daughter.

"You've taken care of her yourself?"

Neo grinned. "I've had lots of help."

"She is beautiful Neo, so cute and sweet and she has a beautiful smile."

Neo grinned. "Her mother's smile."

"Her mother wasn't there," Trinity said softly.

Neo looked at her, and watched the tears falling. "Her mother very much WAS there. We couldn't have done it without her."

The room fell quiet, Neo watched as Zoey reached up to touch Trinity's face.

"Her name is Zoey, I don't know where it came from, it just did. It FELT like somehow you were telling me that's what you wanted me to name our daughter. Anyway I knew you would like the name and it fits her so well." Neo smiled and stroked Trinity's cheek.

"It's a beautiful name; I love it, thank you." She whispered looking at Neo.

"For what?" Neo asked.

"For loving me. I can feel that. Thank you for giving me this beautiful daughter, for loving me, for staying with me, for everything." She smiled.

Neo moved a little close and kissed her gently on the lips, Zoey moved her head a little and giggled, that only made her parents break the kiss and smile while looking at her.

"What are you giggling about little princess." Neo tapped Zoey's little nose gently.

Trinity laughed and kissed Zoey's cheek "Shouldn't she be taking a nap?"

"I don't think she would be able to sleep now." He smiled while watching Zoey move her little hand over Trinity's cheek.

Trinity smiled, feeling Zoey's little hand on her cheek, she felt so happy, she was finally with her little girl and couldn't think about been without her ever again. Still there was a nagging doubt at the back of her mind.

Neo started to tell about everything she missed with Zoey while she was in a coma; what she liked, what she didn't liked. He told her that Zoey was already crawling and that he was teaching her how to walk and even talk. Trinity nodded, never taking her eyes off Zoey, and started to feel sad for all she had missed.

Neo could tell. "Trin, all that matters is you're back."

"You weren't going to give up on me were you?"

He shook his head. "Never."

There was a moment of silence.

Neo half laughed. "She is even ticklish in some of the same places you are."

Trinity looked up with smiling eyes. "Is that so?"

"I suspect you've forgotten all about that," Neo said, smiling back. "One of the things I'll be happy to refresh your memory about later."

Zoey, hearing her mother laugh for the first time started to laugh along. Neo smiled looking at them both together, just as he dreamed and hoped and prayed it would be. FINALLY he was with his family, the women he loved. To see mother and daughter together was better than he could have imagined. This was perfection.

The hours of the afternoon passed, though Neo noticed Zoey didn't look the least little bit tired; even without her regular lunchtime nap.

One of the Nurses came to check on Trinity, and seeing Zoey kindly offered to get a bottle for Trinity to feed Zoey.

"Ah is so good to see this little princess again." The doctor smiled. He too came to check Trinity.

"This is the Doctor who delivered her," Neo told her.

Trinity looked up at him. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. All of us were praying you'd come back to us, and Neo NEVER stopped believing."

"I can see that," Trinity said, looking at Neo.

Neo smiled "Yeah it is, I'm not letting go of her ever again. I told Morpheus that he could come by later, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, I can't wait to talk with him again and I really want to know him more." She smiled.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Morpheus gently opened the door only to see Neo, Trinity and Zoey together. He walked in, holding Niobe's hand.

"Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing you." He smiled.

"Not at all, come in." Trinity answered with a beautiful smile.

Morpheus and Niobe walked over both with big smiles on their faces.

"How are you feeling Trin?" Niobe asked.

"I'm good, actually very happy. I can't wait to leave the hospital and go home." She grinned.

"You never liked to stay in a place without doing anything," Morpheus smiled.

"Right now she needs to rest." Neo said, protectively.

"Well that is understandable. By the way I'm Niobe."

Trinity nodded and smiled "Nice to meet you, Neo has told me about you, and I want to thank you for helping him with Zoey."

"It was nothing," Niobe grinned, happy at having her friend back. She looked between Trinity and Neo and back. It was almost like old times; almost. "I'm glad I could help. I just couldn't really boss him much because he refused to leave your side even to sleep."

"Besides," Morpheus added, "Bossing Neo is your job." He told Trinity.

"I bossed him?" Trinity laughed.

"Shamelessly," Neo said.

"And you LOVED it," Trinity added. Neo chuckled.

Trinity's smile faded. "Who looked after you?" she asked Neo. He shrugged.

Morpheus took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all sort of kept an eye on him. Once or twice we might have ….."

"Accidentally slipped something in his coffee," Niobe added. "To help him sleep."

Neo looked sharply at her. "Really? I just thought it was your coffee. I hated to leave you alone," he said to Trinity.

"Still you needed to rest but I guess what is done is done." She shrugged

"You're lucky Neo," Morpheus laughed. "If it was another time she would be kicking your arse."

Niobe laughed "Like I do to you when you annoy me?"

Now all were laughing freely, but through the laughter Trinity searched Neo's eyes for indications of what he went through.

"When are you coming HOME???" Niobe asked. Trinity felt the emotion and grinned, knowing already here was a true friend.

"Tomorrow."

"But…." Neo started to say. Again Morpheus' hand stayed him.

"I'll take it easy, I promise," Trinity said. "If I've been here for over a year then I won't start to really recover until I'm out of here. Besides, I remember I HATE hospitals."

Neo nodded assent.

Niobe grinned. "Think you're up to a welcome home dinner? You can meet Link, Zee, Cass and her kids." Niobe suggested.

"Easy." Neo said.

"It will be," Morpheus promised. "All your friends want to see you for themselves. For them the war didn't truly end until this moment, until we had you back."

Trinity was struck by the genuineness behind Morpheus' words and couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Thank you," she said simply.

Through the entire exchange Zoey had been still, seemingly watching it all, and now giggled as if to get her mother's attention.

"Hello there little angel," Niobe said in a soft voice as she watched Zoey crawling on Trinity's bed. She picked the baby up and gave her the usual kiss on her forehead. Zoey giggled, hiding her face on Niobe's shoulder. Neo laughed looking at his little girl, and Trinity could see how proud he was of her.

"Don't worry Trin she still loves you." Morpheus laughed.

"She hasn't had her nap," Neo said.

Niobe looked down at Zoey protectively. "Would you like me to take her?"

Morpheus was watching Trinity's face. "Looks like you both need some rest."

"Yeah I guess it's been a big day." Trinity smiled.

"Well I think that we two should go," Niobe told them. "We still have to talk with Cass and Zee about the dinner. Will let you two say goodbye properly."

"Are you ok?" Neo asked her.

She paused, then nodded. "Tired. But I won't let you talk me out of coming home."

"I have never talked you out of anything before, why would you let me start now?"

She laughed. "That bossy?"

"No, you just had a knack for knowing what was right."

They kissed. Trinity yawned again. "Rest honey. I'll be back later"


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home and Dinner

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews I still hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think

**Chapter Three: Welcome Home and Dinner**

Neo rose early the next morning. He wanted to get everything ready for Trinity. He started by cleaning, arranging some things as he had seen Niobe and Zee do but making sure that he didn't made much noise. He wanted Zoey to sleep a little longer. When everything was ready and Zoey was finally awake; cooing her wonderful 'good morning daddy' noises, he fussed over her, giving her a bath and her breakfast. He dressed her in a beautiful little white dress with little flowers (Zee had helpfully left it out for him) and he picked the little girl up to his shoulder, planting a kiss on her soft, laughing cheek.

They left together, towards the hospital. Along the way they were stopped by several friends. What would normally be a 20 minute trip turned into nearly an hour as so many people stopped Neo to wish him congratulations on having Trinity back, and wishing them all well. By the time Neo and Zoey arrived they found Trinity already up and dressed. Clearly she was keen to leave, but was nodding to the Doctor's ministrations of taking things easy.

"Interrupting?" Neo asked and Trinity's eyes locked upon the little girl he was carrying.

The Doctor grinned. "I'm not entirely pleased she is removing herself from my care," he said.

"I know," Neo replied. "But you know I...WE will take care of her."

Zoey must have known, MUST have, for her little arms were outstretched, reaching for Trinity. For a nervous fraction of a second Trinity remained still, until she moved slightly in their direction and Neo handed Zoey to her.

"I will want to see her a couple of times a week at the start," the doctor told Neo and he nodded his agreement. "I'll want to keep an eye on her weight and her strength."

"She will rest at home," Neo promised. "If you don't agree to this she'll just go stir crazy."

He quickly looked to see Trinity's expressionless face as she held her own daughter for the first time. She looked nervous, until Zoey laughed and a wide beaming grin spread across Trinity's face. Then, only then, did Neo really know she would be fine.

"Hello princess," Trinity whispered. "You look SO pretty today." Zoey giggled and was rewarded with a kiss from her mother. Trinity felt herself tremble slightly, she was trying as hard as she could to appear confident, yet she knew that motherhood was something she still hadn't come to terms with, but hoped that with Neo's help she would manage.

Neo smiled as he watched them together, but the doctor turned to him "I already told her, but I guess it is good to let you know as well Neo. She MUSN'T allow herself to become stressed. Don't let her push herself to hard. She has been through a lot and it's going to take time."

Neo nodded again, agreeing. "And the memory?"

The Doctor shrugged. "No-one can say, but my guess is it will start to come back eventually. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next month."

"There is no reason why she can't live a normal life?" Neo asked.

"None. Just take it slow. I'll want to see her for a few days to run some more tests, and as I said I will pop by from time to time."

"That's fine," Neo said. He watched Trinity, she still looked...uncertain.

"Trin...?" he started to ask

"I know," she said. "It's just..."

"This is new to you Trin. We've had a year to adjust and you just woke up to all this. I promise I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Trinity smiled, and kissed Zoey again. "I guess you both will be."

"So,..." Neo started. He'd had enough of listening to the Doctor. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked her.

She grinned "You bet, I can't wait to leave this room and hospital."

Neo smiled, picked up the hastily packed bag containing a few things and led the way outside.

Zoey was content...still resting in Trinity's arms as they took the short walk to the house she had shared with Neo before the final battle. Neo had to lead the way; Trinity had forgotten all memory of their life together.

"Neo I'm afraid you are going to have to give me a tour of the city," Trinity said still looking around as she walked. "All of this is new to me."

"Don't worry I will Trin. You'll get used to it very soon, if you don't remember it all first," he smiled, hopefully.

Neo opened the door and let Trinity and Zoey walk past. She looked around the house; she had a feeling she knew the place in some dim section of her mind, but couldn't remember anything specific, Neo watched as he showed her the various rooms. They ended in their bedroom, and he was pleased when she sat on the bed, sitting Zoey beside her.

"What do you think?" he laughed. "Rent is cheap and the existing occupants are very easy to get on with."

She laughed. For the first time since she woke he heard her beautiful, musical laugh and his heart soared. "It's beautiful Neo. I have a feeling I know this place. I know I'm going to be okay, now that I'm home."

Neo beamed.

"I just wish I could...remember..." Trinity frowned.

"Honey don't worry, and don't force it. You WILL remember, I'm sure of it." He kissed her cheek and smiled as he watched Zoey cling to her.

She smiled gently let out an exasperated breath. "I suppose you're right. I'll take my time."

Neo looked at her. "When I told you what you've forgotten, about us...you didn't doubt any of it."

She nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because as you told me we were together, something told me you were telling me the truth. It FELT right. I know it doesn't make sense Neo..."

She'd used his name, like before and he smiled.

"...but I believed everything you told me."

Zoey was sitting on the bed, leaning against Trinity as she sucked on her little thumb and watching her parents. Out of nowhere she giggled "Mummy, daddy."

Neo and Trinity looked as one down on the little girl, then to each other. Their eyes locked. Neo moved closer to her and smiled "What did our little Princess just say?"

Before Trinity could answer, Zoey did. The little girl giggled and repeated "Daddy." Then she laughed and said "Mummy."

Neo picked her up and swung her high towards the ceiling. "Those are her first words."

Trinity grinned. "Really?"

Neo laughed and handed Zoey to Trinity. "The VERY first."

Trinity grinned. She could see how proud Neo was of their little girl just by the look on his face, Trinity gently stroked the little girl's hair.

"I think she was waiting for you to come home," Neo said. "You can't imagine how long I've waited for her to start talking." Neo grinned.

"It's almost like...she was ..."

"She was waiting for you to come back to us Trin," Neo exclaimed, and he noticed a tear falling down Trinity's cheek as it was clear she couldn't take her eyes of her own little girl.

"What if I can't do this?" Trinity whispered. "Be a mother I mean."

"You already are Trin. Don't forget you've only just found out about all this."

For the rest of the day Zoey was thoroughly spoiled by BOTH her parents. They even let her nap in their bed while they lay down next to her and watched her; though it was clear Zoey had no intention of being separated from either of them. Trinity however was staring to feel sad, somehow blaming herself for not being in her daughter's life for almost an entire year. That was until she heard Zoey call 'mummy' again and she felt the thrill that little word could invoke in her.

The little welcome home party that was being prepared in Trinity's honour was only an hour away. Trinity was completely relaxing in a hot, deep bath while Neo was playing with Zoey on the floor. He was tickling her, and playing peek-a-boo games when Trinity, now dressed, joined them. She stood there before them both and laughed to see Neo's jaw fall open. She looked beautiful in a simple but tasteful long dress, pearl in colour. It tied around her neck giving him a nice view of her back and showed of her beautiful figure very well.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Trinity shrugged. She didn't feel how she looked was a big deal...

"Trinity, you look AMAZING." He quickly stood up and kissed her gently on the lips, letting his hand touch the soft skin of her back and rest there. As his skin met hers she felt the electric thrill flow through her body.

"Mmmm, I KNOW I missed that; the kiss." She grinned and stroked his cheek.

"Me too. Come on lets go they are probably waiting for us." He grinned and picked Zoey up.

Morpheus and Niobe's house wasn't far away. It was a very brief walk before Neo, Trinity and Zoey were outside their door. Knocking for effect only Neo, carrying Zoey walked inside and saw a smiling Niobe greeting them.

Trinity walked in right behind him, holding his hand and she felt him squeeze it reassuringly...

Morpheus and Link who had been talking stopped, and smiled at the new arrivals. Zee and Cass were finishing the final touches on an exquisitely laid table and likewise stopped, smiling towards Trinity.

Morpheus and Link came over to Trinity and Neo and hugged them both, while also fussing over the pretty Zoey. Morpheus introduced Trinity to Link, Zee, Cass and her children. Trinity smiled politely and tried her best to file all the new names in her memory. Cass's children smiled at Trinity and asked if they could play with Zoey. Trinity nodded and placed Zoey on the floor with them.

"Is good to see you again with us Trinity." Cass smiled.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be back." She looked about. "I'm still getting used to all this."

Zee hugged her affectionately "I can imagine and I can't help but notice how attached to Zoey you already are."

She grinned and squeezed Neo's hand back, shooting him a lovely smile. "It's impossible not to be."

"Hey!" said to all. "Guess what?" Neo grinned.

"What?" Morpheus laughed.

"Zoey started to talk."

"Really?" Cass asked excitedly.

"Really," Neo replied. "No-one is going to believe me but she said Mummy and D…"

Choruses of disbelieving "Nooooooos" sung out from the women while Morpheus chuckled...

Trinity came to Neo's defence. "It's true. I heard her."

"Really?" Zee asked and Zoey was congratulated by all the women.

"I'm sure that BOTH of you two must be very proud of her." Niobe grinned.

"We are and I'm glad I was there to hear it." Trinity watched her little girl playing with Anthea and Basil.

"Yet another cause for celebration," Morpheus grinned.

"Why don't you two have children yet?" Neo asked randomly, from out of nowhere before he resumed, slightly more composed. "I mean you two love each other, right? You love kids, I can tell by watching you with Zoey. Why haven't you decided to have one of your own?"

Niobe smiled "I thought the same thing Neo. But the truth is I don't know if the captain over there wants one."

Trinity watched Morpheus as he walked to Niobe, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I think he does," Trinity said. "I think I can see him wanting a little one running around the house."

Morpheus looked at her and smiled. "You are STILL able to read my thoughts Trinity. Just like before." Everyone laughed.

The adults all discussed relationships and families until Zoey started to make a fuss. Instinctively Trinity sat Zoey on her lap and lovingly fed her. Dinner for everyone else commenced soon after.

Trinity was happy to be with everyone, and felt completely relaxed. They all seemed very good friends, and she could see that they really cared for each other, Anthea and Basil soon asked to leave so they could once again play with Zoey.

"They like her so much," Cass explained. "They see her like a little sister."

"It's easy to see Zoey loves being with them." Trinity smiled as she watched her daughter laugh as the children played together.

"They are a little older than Zoey," Link said. "But at least she has someone to play with."

Trinity was taken by how genuinely affectionate everyone was. These were close friends who really cared for each other. She realised much of their closeness came from the ordeal they had all been through together. She found herself yawning before the evening was very old, and Neo noticed at once. He explained that he was taking Trinity home, in order to let her rest and everyone understood.

As they walked together, hand in hand, Neo carrying Zoey, Trinity smiled.

"I'm sure it's just..."

"Trin, you don't have to say a word. Of course you're tired."

She half laughed. "Even though I've been asleep for a year?"

"Not asleep exactly," A now serious Neo replied. "Just...away. But now you're back."

"You better believe it!" She shot back quickly, and Neo felt more and more she had the strength of the old Trinity. He fussed after her, after putting Zoey to bed.

"I'm fine."

"I'm happy to take the couch..."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just in case you ..."

"Neo," She said softly. ""...remember how in the hospital you told me we were even engaged?"

He nodded.

"We have a daughter together?"

He nodded again.

"Then come to bed and hold me."

He grinned; not needing to be told twice. "Aye aye Ma'am."

As he quickly removed his clothes and came to their bed, he tenderly held her, kissing her passionately.

"Do you think you can give me a tour tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course, but you really should try sleeping."

"I'll try," she said. She was tired, but something at the back of her mind, something she couldn't quite grab was telling her that she wasn't quite ready to slip into what felt like someone else's life. "Just... hold me. Neo hold me, just hold me," her voice almost pleaded.

He remained silent and let his body draw her closer to him. He remained like that, breathing her in, hoping against help to be able to dispel whatever fears she had.

Trinity closed her eyes and held on to him as if he were her lifeline. But in his arms she felt safe and protected. They remained like that for many minutes before he could feel her breathing become more regular, and eventually she slipped into the hidden world of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares And Fears

A/N: Well I want to thank to everyone that's been reading this story and of course the reviews, they mean a lot to me and helps me to keep going with this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm already working on the next one, with some luck maybe at the end of the week will be up. Once again thank you.

**Chapter Four: Nightmares and Fears**

The first week of Trinity being back was a week of bewilderment, confusion, and endless questions. It has also been a week of settling in. Her friends were at great pains to help her to take things easy so she could start to get used to her new life. And as she promised the doctor and of course Neo, she didn't try to force her memory to return.

Neo was so very patient, always happy to be there for her, and as well to give her space. Whenever there was a doubt or a question he was always on hand. And of course above and beyond everything, Trinity was still getting used to Zoey.

Surprising no-one at all, Zoey seemed to instinctively realise who Trinity was, and had started to become very attached to her; as if to make up for all the time lost. Still Zoey also seemed patient with her mother, and was nothing less than an angel. And for some time Trinity's fear of not been a good mother had went away, the uncertainty that had clouded Trinity's vision as to whether she was cut out for motherhood had completely evaporated.

As well as everything else Trinity had to understand the city and all its occupants. Again, with Neo's help she was able to cope. After all, to Trinity, it was nothing less than a completely new start. It was almost perfect. Almost.

The nightmares. From almost the first day she awoke she started to have disturbing visions, seeing things she couldn't explain. There was pain and death, faces she couldn't identify, and of course machines. Lots and lots of machines attacking her, as well as Neo and Zoey. Neo had no answers, but did his best to reassure her. He would be awake to her and for her as soon as they started. He did his best to help, but his words were paper tigers. They weren't merely dreams. There was more, much more hidden behind them. A sinking feeling in her stomach and the nagging thoughts at the back of her mind wondered whether they may be harbingers of doom. Death. Destruction. So each night she woke in a pool of sweat, choking down her cries while Neo did his best to sooth her. As a result on top of her fears she was becoming guilty for being a burden on him.

It was another normal afternoon; Trinity was at home with Zoey while Neo was off helping Morpheus get their new ship ready. Neo had explained the war to her, but even after that, in the middle of what they called the peace, there was still an urgency to help countless other souls from escaping the cruel deception of the Matrix. Plans were, as far as Trinity could figure, still to be determined, but it looked very much as if at least one expedition would be soon departing Zion. Trinity wasn't sure exactly when, but could read their eyes. It would be soon. Morpheus however seemed content to at least cast the appearance of calm, although he had promised that he wouldn't be going anywhere until his second-in-command was with them again.

Trinity was helping Zoey to walk on unsteady toddler feet around the place they called home. As she held little girl's hand Zoey moved with her. Trinity smiled, watching the clumsy little steps her daughter took. And then the smallest sound at the door. Trinity saw Zoey grinning, she could tell by her daughter's big grin that Neo had returned home.

"Hi there." Trinity said her back to the door so she did not see his beaming smile at watching the two women in his life.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Zoey's smile told me." She picked up the little girl and turned to face him.

Trinity's eyes widened in an instant as she saw him. He was a mess! Dirt and filth all over his clothes, as well as his face. His hands were as black as night, smelling of oil and who knows what else, and his hair looked like he had a terminal case of bed head. As if all that wasn't enough, Neo stink, there was no other way to put it.

"How did it go?" she asked. She shook her head at the sight of him, realising he must know how bad he looked and smelled. On reflex Trinity's thumb came near enough to Zoey's mouth for the little girl to grab and begin sucking contently on.

"Not bad," Neo replied. He knew he looked a mess, he knew she knew that he knew. What more could he say. It's a good thing, he thought, that at least he didn't smell bad. "The new ship is great Trin. Better than we could have hoped; it could have flown rings around the old one. Niobe has been there most of the day helping out. "

"So that's good news?" Trinity asked, screwing up her nose at the pungent odour that was coming to her from Neo's direction.

"Yeah," Neo said. "Still, I guess it will never be like the old Neb." Neo smiled "Where is my kiss?"

Trinity took a sharp backward step. "Looking and smelling like that? Oh nooooooo you don't."

Neo looked surprised. "_I_ smell?"

"No. You don't smell Neo, you STINK!"

He made as if to sniff his own armpits, and not noticing whatever it was that Trinity was complaining about simply shrugged, taking a step toward her.

"No!" She said sharply. Zoey watched the exchange, and laughed at the look of confusion on her father's face. "Hit the shower, that's a demand not a request."

He laughed. "If you insist."

"I insist. You don't want whatever various crap it is you have all over you getting us messy as well. As for those clothes,…" she looked at his clothes closely "… I'm thinking it may be quicker to just burn them."

Neo grinned. "You're lucky."

"Why is that?"

"You're lucky holding Zoey, because otherwise…..well you would see."

He left, laughing, toward the shower, while Trinity watched the footsteps of dirt and oil reveal only too well the path Neo made as he left. "And when you're finished," she called out "you have a floor to clean."

It was a long, hot shower. It took many minutes of rubbing to get all the oil and what not off his hands and face. He had to scrub hard, letting the smell of soap sink into his skin. He had to suppress a laugh when he got out of the shower, for the filthy clothes he left on the floor were nowhere to be seen. Instead he changed into the fresh clothes Trin had put out and went looking for her, finding her in the kitchen where at last he was rewarded with the 'welcome home' kiss he missed earlier. He took a giggling, wriggling Zoey from her mother's arms and, as usual, began to spoil her with attention.

Trinity was standing over the stove, stirring a sweet smelling something that was bubbling in a saucepan. He shook his head; cooking wasn't something the old Trinity did, EVER. The new Trinity however wasn't told until she had already cooked a great tasting meal. Neo would have helped of course, but he could see that she wanted to do things on her own; she wanted to try and see how it worked.

When it was ready Zoey was the first one to eat. This time however it seemed that Zoey wasn't in the mood to leave her mother, so Trinity ended up eating her own dinner one handed, while simultaneously feeding little Zoey, sitting on her lap.

"Anyway, Morpheus is looking to get back into action when the ship is done." Neo commented.

She looked up at him. "Do you mean leaving Zion?"

For a brief fraction of a second Neo hesitated. But he knew he couldn't ever keep anything from her. "Yes. He says there are still a great many minds that need to be free. Yes there are other ships and are doing a great job, but, well he misses it. He was good at it Trin; the best, and now with no agents to hide from it's probably easier and definitely safer."

She paused, feeding Zoey and watching his expression from the corner of her eyes. "Do you miss it?" she asked.

"A little," he confessed. "But I miss being in there with them, and with you too. I used to love watching you putting those agents in their right place." He grinned.

"Which was?"

"On their arses."

"Then…….." she paused, considered how to get it out. "Then why can't I go too?"

Her question took Neo completely by surprise. He thought, no believed she was happy here, at home. Now that there was nothing to fight against things were much more relaxed."

"Um……." Neo struggled for an answer.

"Do you WANT me to go?"

"Yes!" he answered quickly.

"Then….do you think I should go?"

He let out a breath. "Honestly Trin? I'm not sure."

"You said it wasn't dangerous anymore?" she reminded him.

"I know, and I guess a part of you wants that, as a way of getting more of a hold on the old you….."

Trinity grinned, and nodded. He understood.

Neo shrugged. "First things first, we'll have to ask your doctor…."

"And whatever he says I'll take into account Neo. But if you and I decide its okay….."

"What about Zoey?" Neo asked, and turned his gaze to her. She still sat on her mother's lap, messily eating small pieces of sausage and mashed potato.

"I don't know," Trinity confessed. "But let's take it a step at a time."

Neo shrugged again. "Morpheus would probably agree you know, but I guess we need to talk to your doctor first."

"I would like that. Neo I think I need to fight again even if it's just training. I think my body misses that."

Neo laughed "Now that makes perfect sense. Do you want to ask Morpheus or shall I?"

"Hmmmm," she thought. She understood she didn't know her friend as well as she did before the accident. Still, his eyes were kind and understanding. "I'm not sure. We'll see."

Dinner ended, Zoey bathed and changed for bed, Trinity gently laid the sleeping angel down in her crib. For a few minutes she remained there watching, looking down on Zoey as she slept, and Neo held Trinity in his arms, together they stood silently; enjoying the moment. There was nothing that needed to be said; their love needed no words...

The night was calm, and together in bed Trinity felt herself starting to fall asleep. Her day as been as normal as could be imagined, but at the same time she felt herself still starting to deal with the fact that she was a mother, and that Zoey depended on her. Just as she depended on Neo for reassurance. In his arms, his embrace made her feel like nothing could hurt her.

Another restless night, more dark dreams, and once more for a few hours after midnight Neo had to help to settle her fears after she again woke in the middle of a nightmare.

The next days preceded much the same as those before it; she and Zoey at home while Neo away for large parts of the day. Zoey was a sweet one year old, but every now and then when she demanded more than the usual attention; she could quickly become hyperactive, and at such times not allow her mother one minute of rest. At these times when Neo was home he would pick Zoey up and pay her hours of attention until she became tired from all the activity.

A few days later, Trinity decided to get out of the house for the sake of her sanity, and pay a surprise visit to Morpheus, Neo and the gang. They were all together on the deck of what had been christened Nebakenezzer II. Zoey was thrilled to see her father and did her best to struggle out of Trinity's.

"Da……!!!!" Zoey squealed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Morpheus, who was head deep in the middle of cables and wires, lifted his head sharply at the sound, banging his head.

Neo turned and grinned seeing them both while Morpheus watched and smiled as he rubbed where he hit his head. Neo walked to his girls and kissed Zoey's forehead, then Trinity's cheek

"What are my two princesses doing in here?" he asked but clearly he was more than happy to see them.

"We missed you," Trinity answered, "And I HAD to get outside before I started to go stir crazy. Well we didn't have anything to do so we decide to surprise you." Trinity grinned.

Morpheus walked to the family and smiled, he kissed Zoey's forehead and smiled at Trinity.

"Is good to see you two here, is everything ok?" Morpheus asked.

"Yes everything is fine," Trinity told him as she looked around. She was disappointed to find that the ship didn't look familiar to her.

"If you like I can give you a tour," Morpheus suggested with a quiet smile. The truth was he was happy to see Trinity back on his vessel, and was pleased to see Trinity was interested on it again.

"Of course." She smiled.

Neo watched as Morpheus showed Trinity about, playing with Zoey. Even after the odd looks he got from the rest of the crew while he and Zoey played 'Peek-a-boo' didn't phase him. But then Niobe took the girl so Neo could be with Trinity.

Each room, every control, Morpheus explained and described, while Trinity gently touched some of the controls. Parts of the ship had the feel that she had seen them before.

"A lot of it is new," Morpheus said, as if reading her thoughts. "There is a lot you haven't seen before."

"Still…I hoped I'd remember some."

He smiled. "Maybe you will Trin.

"I think I've seen the chairs over there…..and these cables…..they attach to the crew, right?"

He nodded. "That's how we enter the Matrix. You yourself have gone through that enough times."

"Can I sit down…..?"

Slowly, Morpheus nodded, Neo simply watched, as Trinity sat, getting comfortable. She closed her eyes, as if that would help her to remember it all. She remained there a few minutes. The screens before her were dark, she wasn't plugged in...

Trinity opened her eyes and stood up, Morpheus looked at her and she just smiled.

"Some of it feels familiar. I guess I'm starting to get some of the old feelings back." She smiled, her tall friend simply nodded.

They walked back to the deck where Niobe was playing with Zoey.

"Give it time," Neo said. She nodded, understanding. And for the rest of the afternoon Trinity and Zoey stayed there with them, watching as the crew continued putting all the finishing touches to the ship. She wondered what it would feel like, to be aboard it.


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

A/N: So sorry everyone for taking so much time but i was busy with classes and well you know how things get complicated, now here it is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy and review also thank you soooooooooooo much for all the reviews, you guys rock

**Chapter Five: Decisions**

Machines. She heard the strange alien sounds and knew instinctively what it was. What THEY were – there were a great many of them. The steady background rumble resonated from somewhere within Trinity's very core. Darting her eyes about the darkness of the room all was still, but she could hear the machines getting closer. Closer. They were coming for her.

Neo slept beside her, she saw as she sat up quickly. She shook him. "Neo, they're here."

He lay motionless, asleep, and her frantic attempts to rouse him were fruitless. He slept.

"NEO!" she shouted out. "The machines! They'll be here...Neo..."

She couldn't understand why he wouldn't wake. Perhaps she was too late, and the machines were stopping him from waking. Perhaps they had somehow drawn him back into the matrix.

She had no time to allow her thoughts to continue their frightening reasoning; she had to get to Zoey. She was up and running toward Zoey's room, calling out. Zoey wasn't there!

Zoey's room was as it should be, but the crib was empty. And the rumbling sound was louder now; too loud to deny as a figment of her imagination.

Trinity turned, looking about. She was on her own but that didn't scare her. If the machines came she didn't care, because she wasn't even sure she could stop them. Instead she had to get Zoey and Neo to safety.

But Neo wouldn't wake, and Zoey was gone.

Trinity made to yell, to call out for Zoey, in the hope that her baby would hear her mother's voice and make a sounds, any kind of sound so that Trinity could find her. By now however the sound of the machines was too loud. The metallic sound of impending doom was all about her, ringing in her ear. Zoey was nowhere to be found.

'BOOM' The far wall of Zoey's room moved suddenly and already cracks could be seen in the pink paint. The machines! 'BOOM' louder than before and now the whole wall shifted. Trinity knew they were here but she wasn't going to run and leave her baby, wherever she was, at their mercy. She would die here, Trinity thought. She didn't care. She was tired of running; she always knew that eventually they would find her.

She looked about Zoey's room again. Nothing. Empty.

'BOOM!' And now the wall gave way, revealing fast moving machines of all sizes and types busting through and straight at Trinity. She screamed, thinking it funny that she couldn't even hear her own scream over the now deafening sound of the machines.

One struck her shoulder with a painful blow, knocking her over and only now did Trinity think she had to get away. Tears were flowing freely, not for her own fate, but for Neo who wouldn't wake, and Zoey who couldn't be found. Her baby, her only child. The daughter she had while still in a coma.

She somehow made it to her feet and was running down the hallway, escape options dancing about her mind. In the time it took her speeding heart to beat twice she had considered and rejected three possible escape routes. In moments like this Morpheus would have told her to focus. She focused.

She ran into her bedroom, the machines barely a meter behind her and she only had the briefest fraction of a second to discover that Neo had gone. She was alone. Instinctively she dove at the wide window directly in front of her. The force of the crashing the window crashed against her shoulders as her body was already tensing itself for the dive she would need to brace her fall.

The machines followed her straight behind. Before she could regain her feet and start running she threw a vicious backhand at a buzzing sound coming from directly behind her right ear and felt the collision. She'd hit it, hard. Ordinarily she would have given such a strike a satisfactory grin, but she had no time. The machines were still there. Still coming.

She made to smash another one, and felt her hand immobile. She struggled again to smash the closest machine. She couldn't. She couldn't move her hand.

"Trin." He had called her name so softly, yet she heard it. It was barely a whisper. And just as suddenly the buzzing was gone. The night still, dark. She was in her bed. "Trin," he said again."

"Neo?"

He was holding her wrist in a viselike grip, but it wasn't hurting her. One look at him was enough to tell her that her previous blow had not missed. Even in the dark she could see his eye where she had hit him; hard.

"Neo."

He moved her closer. "Trin, are you okay? It was just a dream."

"Zoey?"

"She's okay," he said softly, and as on cue she could hear Zoey crying.

She shifted quickly, to go to her, but Neo was still holding her. Holding her still.

"Trin, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Still he held her. He looked scared. "It was just a dream," he said again.

She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Nothing but tears.

"Breathe!" he said forcefully, and only now did she allow herself to let out the breath she had been holding for a very long time.

"Neo. I have to..."

"Just a minute Trin. That was a bad one. You have to settle down first. I'll get Zoey in a minute."

"You'll bring her to me?"

"Of course. She can sleep here with us both. Honey..."

She took another breath. A long one, and felt the shudder of relief throughout her entire body. "That was a bad one." She looked at him, he must have been in pain from the blow she landed on him, but all he cared about was seeing that she was okay.

"Trin. All that matters is you are okay." His voice was soft, reassuring. She shot him another look and saw. Already she could see his eye was bruising. She'd hit him, hard. She broke down, unable to keep control of the raw emotion. Neo held her, and made soothing sounds.

The nightmares had been coming a few times a week and this last one was the worst, felt the most real. She cried for many minutes against his chest. Zoey was crying louder too, Trinity realized her nightmare had woken her up.

A minute later Neo was gently handing Zoey to her, and she took her to her chest, the two girls crying together. To be in her mother's arms had the effect of settling Zoey, her cries quickly abating. And as a direct effect Trinity's cries likewise gave way. Neo watched, still too scared to say anything. His eye hurt, throbbed, but even he knew this was the worst nightmare of all. He hoped by now they would start to settle. The opposite was happening. Still, both Zoey and Trinity had settled each other down.

"I'm so sorry," Trinity said.

"Don't be. It was a dream. Just a dream. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry to you too," she said to Zoey, and was rewarded with a smile. Both the loves of her life had forgiven her. "How is your eye?"

"I'll be okay," he said, and meant it.

"You'll have a nice bruise you'll have to explain to everyone tomorrow."

He grinned. "I'll tell them you kicked my arse after I messed up your clean kitchen."

She laughed, and the fact that she could laugh so soon after what had happened surprised her. She was going to be okay. She laughed again, and kissed Zoey. Now she was rewarded with a giggle. She turned and looked at him. Wow, she REALLY hit him. "It was the machines again. After me."

He nodded.

"You wouldn't wake and Zoey was gone."

"We're here," he said. Softly. "We'll always be here for you."

Tears were filling her eyes. "I've forgotten so much of who I was before. And I'm struggling to come to turns with that, but I haven't forgotten the feeling of how very much I love you. As well as how much you love me. I know that."

"Good," he grinned.

As she feared, his eye was heavily swollen; touches of purple could already be seen. If she didn't know better she'd have assumed he'd gone a few rounds with a heavyweight boxer. She almost couldn't believe she could have done that. One blow! She understood now why he had held her so firmly, not out of fear for being struck again, but so she wouldn't hurt herself.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair dry. She stood before him, drawing her gown closer about her body to keep the morning chill out. She was looking at his eye and shaking her head. "I am so sorry."

He grinned. "Not your fault."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not now. Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

She smiled, thankful that he was doing all he could to help ease her mind. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She grinned; she had watched him step out of the shower and he was standing before her, naked. She spent a few seconds taking in the entire view and grinned. "For loving me. For being there for me."

In a previous time he would have taken her in his arms, smothered her with kisses, yet he understood she was still coming to terms with her new situation.

She looked him over again.

Neo chuckled. "Go," he told her. "Let me get dressed..."

"Or?" she asked playfully.

"Go."

She kissed his cheek again. "I love you."

During breakfast Trinity couldn't stop herself from worrying about him, the bruise looked nasty and she was sure that he probably couldn't open his eye that much.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Still I worry, I did that to you." She sighed.

"Trin I'm fine." So you're going to see the doctor again?" This was Neo's way of changing the subject. He already knew her next visit was scheduled for later this morning.

"Yes, I want to talk with him about something and then I'll go see Morpheus." She nodded finishing giving Zoey her breakfast.

"About coming again? On the ship?"

She simply nodded. They had talked about her getting back to the ship, to train and work again but Neo was afraid that something could go wrong or might even lessen any chance of her getting her memory back.

"Let me go with you," Neo said. "I want to know what the Doctor says, and then we can go talk to Morpheus together."

"He won't be mad that you are going late?" Trinity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry I will explain to him later." He smiled.

After breakfast and after getting Zoey ready they walked to the hospital, hand in hand. A family together in name and fact. Aside from the Doctor's serious expression and guarded confidence that Trinity was at last physically recovered. He had to admit she was healthy, and had regained almost all her strength.

Neo's black eye hadn't gone unnoticed, and Trinity had to suppress a grin at Neo's little fib to the Doctor that he received it in the course of training. Trinity made a mental note to ask him later if that was what Neo thought of as their bedroom activity; training. She already knew the subject of the nightmares wouldn't be raised by either her or Neo. Instead they would work on that together.

"Well everything seems to be ok," the Doctor explained looking at the results of the last of the exercise examinations. "Now, as to the other matter……work,….training…….. to give it to you straight I have to confess that I'm afraid all of that might retard your full recovery."

"Might? But then again it might not, right doctor?"

Neo smiled to see how Trinity was standing up for herself.

"Don't underestimate how serious your condition was."

"I'm not, but as you said yourself, I'm recovered."

"I said PRACTICALLY recovered."

"Can Trinity going onboard the ship, and training, really mess with her memory?" Neo asked.

"I have no way of knowing," he replied. "Just as we have no way of knowing exactly how the mind is altered while inside the matrix. To be perfectly honest with you both…" the Doctor smiled before correcting himself to see Zoey in Neo's arms "….with the THREE of you…… Trinity knows about as much of all this as anyone else. The only case study we have to all of this…is her."

Trinity picked up the line of thought immediately. "So it's my call then, right?"

"OUR call," Neo added, just as quickly. She shot him a look and saw he was smiling. She didn't even need to ask. She knew. He would support her to the hilt.

"So this is my risk, and my risk assessment," she said with finality. The decision clearly made.

The Doctor smiled. "Naturally I can't do anything to stop you, but the fact is I am here to advise you; the rest is up to you." He shrugged.

"Thank you. I will let you know when I made up my mind."

"I think you already have." The doctor nodded.

Not quite thirty minutes later Neo, Trinity and Zoey were walking around the deck of the Nebuchadnezzar. The deck was deserted but sparks could be seen and heard below deck, where the last of the maintenance work was being carried out. It was Trinity who first discovered Morpheus, buried under a pile of cables fixing something in his hands.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

But the answer wasn't what she was expecting. Morpheus was so surprised that they were there, in fact he hadn't even heard them moving about, that he ended up banging his head against the metal hatch plate above him when he heard her voice. Trinity stifled a laugh, she couldn't afford such a luxury, after all this WAS Morpheus' ship. He disentangled himself from where he had been working and stood up while rubbing his head.

"Hi Trin, Neo." He walked towards them and kissed Zoey's cheek.

"Sorry about that." Trinity said trying hard not to laugh.

"No problem. I'll recover," he smiled before really looking at Neo, discovering what it was that didn't look right. "But I'm not sure that you will." Morpheus gave out a long whistle as he examined the black eye. "That's a beauty, what did you do?"

"I'm fine, I just….err…. fell out of bed."

Morpheus was not convinced.

"Fell…..out of bed?"

Neo simply nodded,

Morpheus shot him a curious gaze. "What were you trying to do?"

Trinity couldn't hold it any longer, she laughed, even the more so to see Neo blushing at the suggestion as to what Neo may have been doing in bed prior to a supposed fall.

"Well…..the truth is Trinity likes to take up all the room."

Morpheus smiled. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with? The only thing less likely than….you falling out of bed….. is Trinity hitting you."

Now Neo chuckled, as Trinity continued to laugh.

By the time she stopped, it felt to her like she'd never left the ship. "Morpheus I need to talk with you." Trinity's face had turned to its normal serious expression.

"Go on."

She shot Neo a look, she wanted, NEEDED to do this on her own. He nodded acceptance and walked off, with Zoey in his arms.

Silence. Morpheus waited. "It's about me getting back," she said simply.

"I expected as much."

"I've talked with the Doctor….."

"Who is against the idea?"

She nodded; she'd never lie to the man with who they had been through so much. "But the decision is mine…..Yours I mean, but I know I can do this. I'm ready to come back. I need to."

"Trinity you know that nothing would make me happier than to have my second-in-command back. You are like a daughter to me. I promised myself that I wouldn't leave Zion until you were with us, but are you sure about this?" he asked looking deep into her eyes, as if to see her very soul.

"Yes I am, this is what I want."

"And what about Zoey?"

"She can come with us. Morpheus when I need to go inside, Neo can take care of her……."

"What if you're BOTH in there?"

"We'll work something out, besides, with her Godfather at the helm, what could go wrong?"

He grinned to be reminded of how close he was to Zoey.

"You have given a lot of thought."

Trinity nodded "I know its not going to be easy but I am ready and if I stay here and you all leave I will go insane, I'm not cut out to be a stay at home Mother, you know that…."

Morpheus nodded his agreement.

"… I don't remember much but I know that I want, I need some action. I need to do what I know I'm still good at."

Morpheus grinned. "Not just good, the best."

Trinity smiled at the praise.

"What has Neo said about this decision?"

Trinity smiled as the line came to her. "He wasn't convinced at first, but I explained my point and hence the black eye….."

Morpheus and Trinity laughed together.

"Morpheus, Neo is right behind me on this. I couldn't do this without him." She could read Morpheus's expression, and he wasn't ready to agree. "Tell me something," she asked. "Let's change places, you and I, what would you do?"

Morpheus stopped to think. He smiled a little and thought how much she was still the Trinity of old, confident, able. "I would want the same; I would want to have my daughter with me."

Trinity smiled "See?"

"Ok then, you're in. Welcome back to the crew."

Trinity grinned and hugged him tight "Thank you, thank you so much."

He hugged her back "You're welcome, it's good to have you back."

Already he was hoping he wouldn't regret his decision, he knew that he and Neo wouldn't let anything happen to her; he knew that as well as he knew anything. They'd almost lost her once, never again.


End file.
